Rumeurs
by writer-princess
Summary: C'est ton premier jour à l'Académie du FBI à Quantico, Virginie et déjà, tu as entendu les rumeurs qui courent au sujet du BAU.  Traduction de la fic de Elissa-Dido Rumours.


Bonjour, alors la fic est pas de moi. C'est une fic que j'ai traduite de l'anglais pour une de mes amies. C'est _Rumours_ de Elissa-Dido. C'est à elle que vont les félicitations...

C'est ton premier jour à l'Académie du FBI à Quantico, Virginie et déjà, tu as entendu les rumeurs qui courent au sujet du BAU. Par exemple, il y a l'agent Rossi qui a assez d'expérience pour donner le vertige aux nouvelles recrues, par contre, il y a une raison pourquoi les règles de fraternisation entre agents n'existaient pas avant qu'il n'arrive. Donc, si tu es attirante et une femelle, tu devrais rester sur tes gardes lorsqu'il est aux alentours.

L'agent Morgan porte une alliance, mais parce que, aux dernières nouvelles, il n'a jamais été marié, il y a de bonnes chances que c'est uniquement pour empêcher les étudiants de tenter quelque chose.

Tu ne dois _jamais_ fâcher leur technicienne, pas si tu _aimes_ l'idée de ne plus jamais être en sécurité sur Internet.

L'agent Reid serait incapable de te dire qui sont les Trois Stooges, mais il est plus calé qu'une encyclopédie sur la plupart des sujets. Ne le laisse pas essayer de te raconter une de ses blagues par contre.

Agent superviseur Hotchner sera très gentil avec toi, mais sois prudente pareil lorsque tu n'es pas loin. Ils disent qu'il a perdu les plombs et qu'il a tué un tueur en série à mains nues. Qui sait ce qui pourrait déclencher une crise semblable ?

Avec tout ça en tête, c'est pas surprenant que tu es nerveuse quand un de tes professeurs t'accroche et te demande d'aller porte un dossier à l'agent Morgan en bas dans les bureaux du BAU. Et avec tout ce que tu as peu entendre sur lui : « Il est _magnifique_ », « Un _dieu_ grand, musclé, métisse. » « Je veux juste le lécher… me regardes pas comme ça. Quand tu vas le voir, tu vas comprendre ce que je veux dire. » Tu es plutôt confiante que tu vas le reconnaître au moment où tu vas le voir et tu t'arrêtes juste à côté des portes pour regarde dans la pièce.

Ils avaient raison, tu comprends quand tu remarques l'homme noir et musclé de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il est magnifique et musclé. Tu es loin d'être convaincu sur le léchage par contre, ça te semble juste bizarre. Mais il est assez attirant pour te faire rester sur place quelques minutes pour le regarder. Il parle en marchant à une délicate et blonde femme, mais quelque chose semble un peu… hors place.

Ils ne marchent pas en ligne droite, mais sont inclinés vers la gauche. En fait, en regardant comme il faut, tu remarques que c'est le corps tout entier de l'agent Morgan qui est un peu tourné dans cette direction, comme si quelque chose l'attirait. Ils s'arrêtent et la femme dit quelque chose avant de partir seule, pendant que agent Morgan se tourne vers sa gauche et sourit à pleines dents à un délicat homme aux cheveux longs. De ce que tu as pu entendre de lui, tu devines que ça doit être le Dr. Reid.

Tu regardes l'agent Morgan interagir avec l'autre homme. Ils ne se touchent pas réellement, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre, presque palpable, dans l'air entre les deux. Une sorte de proximité dans la façon dont ils inclinent leur tête l'un vers l'autre, chaque petit mouvement les rapprochant beaucoup plus de l'autre. L'agent Morgan lève une main près de la joue du Dr. Reid et, même si ça semble un geste innocent, quelque dans son expression te fait penser que s'ils avaient été seuls, ce geste aurait été une caresse. L'alliance de toutes les rumeurs est bien là sur son annulaire gauche, et pendant que Dr. Reid parle, ces mains bougeant gracieusement dans l'air, tu aperçois un éclat, éclat que tu suspectes être l'alliance identique sur sa propre main gauche.

Tu te demandes pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas encore entendu _cette_ rumeur.

« Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide avec quelque chose ? »

Tu te retournes, tes joues brûlant de gêne parce que tu as été surpris à fixer les agents. Tu jettes un regard à l'agent qui t'as surprise. Il est plus vieux, mais rafraîchi, avec les cheveux et les yeux foncés et un visage sérieux mais pas méchant. Avant même que tu regardes à sa carte d'identification, tu es plutôt convaincue de savoir qui il est, il s'agit de l'agent superviseur Aaron Hotchner.

Tu te racles la gorge et sourit nerveusement, bougeant légèrement le dossier dans sa main.

« L'agent Young m'a demandé de l'amené à l'agent Morgan, monsieur. », tu lui dit, espérant que ton visage n'est pas trop rouge. « Il est avec Dr. Reid, monsieur ? »

Tu n'es pas certaine que ce que tu lui demandes de confirmer, mais il s'agit de plus que de t'assurer que ces deux hommes sont bien ceux que tu penses. À l'air que te donne l'agent superviseur Hotchner, il l'a compris lui aussi. Ses yeux sont solides et pénétrants, te clouant sur place alors que ta respiration devient un peu plus rapide lorsque que tu te rappelles ce que quelqu'un t'avais murmuré à son sujet un peu plus tôt. Après un long, long moment, il dit, lentement et soigneusement, « Les agents Morgan et Reid travaillent ensemble depuis quelques années déjà. Ils ont développés une très grande amitié au courant de ces années. »

Tu acquiesces et ouvre la bouche, excessivement inconfortable et espérant pouvoir prendre congé, mais il continue de te parler, son expression réservée et juste assez menaçante. « De temps en temps, un élève ou un agent va laisser entendre qu'il y a plus à leur relation. Cette sorte de bavardage est non seulement non-fondée, mais aussi considéré comme diffamatoire. Et ce genre de comportement n'est pas celui attendu de quelqu'un qui à pour espoir de devenir un agent. Est-ce que vous comprenez ? »

Et, qu'il le sache ou pas, tu comprends. C'est le regard qui fait tout. Ton grand-père, qui a été marié à ta grand-mère pour plus de soixante ans avant de décéder, a encore ce regard chaque fois qu'il prend quelques verres de vins avant de descendre sa photo du manteau de la cheminée. Ta meilleure amie, Kate, qui a su qu'elle allait un jour épousé son mari lorsqu'il a changé d'école en troisième années, a ce regard à chaque fois que son nom fait surface dans une conversation. Les agents Morgan et Reid se renvoient ce même regard à l'instant.

C'est léger et pure et c'est un amour si tendre et persistent que la plupart des gens sont chanceux s'ils peuvent le voir un jour, encore moins l'expérimenter. C'est le genre d'amour qui met absolument tout un peu mieux juste en étant à côté.

Alors, oui, tu as compris pourquoi l'agent superviseur Hotchner est là debout, devant toi, ses yeux plissés comme une maman ours qui n'a pas encore décidé si tu étais une menace.

Quelque chose comme ça ? Ça vaut la peine d'être protégé.


End file.
